Broken Wings
by Lady Trollkastdelta
Summary: What had worked before has now not only lead them all into danger, but has pushed the twin swordsman under the talons of the most cruel living Grand Cardinal.Published on FireWithinMidnight's behalf. Kvar/Lloyd
1. Chapter 1

This mature fic written by FireWithinMidnight who wrote "Shards of Life" was published by me on her behalf. I did not write this, she did so don't go around saying I stole her story. You can verify with her for proof. I did not write the story but I did come up with the title for her. So please don't make both of us mad.

FireWithinMidnight: Hello!

So, this is my first 18+ fanfic, except not really: this small "series" was originally a one-shot I commissioned from Dayami-chan on DeviantArt. I then commissioned more chapters until the writer decided to accept another kind of currency; since I didn't want to leave this hanging and incomplete, I decided to write the rest of the chapters myself.

…However, it's the first time I write porn, so it's probably not going to be so good.

Dayami-chan wrote 5 chapters (which I merely edited to keep out typos and minor problems) –however, there will be extra chapters written by me between them, until the original material runs out and the rest will be completely my work.

The following first chapter of the story has been written by Dayami-chan and edited by me. Neither of us own ToS or its characters, nor I'm gaining money from this story.

"Back door!"  
>"Front door!"<br>"Guards are going to be by the front, it's way too obvious!"  
>"Guys," Genis held his hands up hesitantly and fanned them lightly as if it would cool the hot-headed fighting pair down. He chuckled nervously at his failed attempts. "G-Guys! We have a job to do?"<br>Raine pulled a face and tore her eyes away from her friend's delightfully chocolate tinted ones and pointed in the direction where the wind was blowing. "We should go round the back." A light breeze pushed her hair to the side. "We might as well turn ourselves in if we're to go through the _main_ entrance! Something wrong is going to happen, I _feel_ it."  
>There was a pause before Lloyd pulled a face, folding his arms. "You feel everything!"<br>"And I'm usually right! Was the entrance of the Palmacosta ranch devoid of guards?" Raine retorted, frowning.

"And yet we got in easily! What makes you think we can't do it _again_?"  
>"Guys!" Genis grunted and growled that they were being childish and ridiculous before he was pulled back from the fray by Colette. They had been journeying for days upon never-ending days and were starting to get tired of each others' presences; Lloyd's stupid idea just added to it.<br>"They'll work it out," Colette whispered innocently, smiling down reassuringly at the elven boy, who was huffing in a clearly irritated fashion. She nodded when Sheena interrupted that they had to invade enemy territory quickly before the ear-piercing ruckus reached the ears of the Asgard guards. Raine pinched the bridge of her nose.  
>"You're so stubborn," Raine said, before staring in horror as Lloyd had spun away from her and jumped his way up on the wall to an window-looking opening. He squeezed his skinny wrist through the foolishly open aperture and grinned down at her.<p>

"Lloyd, what are you doing-!" Sheena began to scream, but Kratos silenced her immediately by pressing a hand on her mouth. He was frowning at the twin swordsman as well, hissing something between his clenched teeth.  
>Lloyd winked as his fingers stretched for the latch to unlock the whole window pane. He successfully managed to push the dusty glass out of the way and presented the huge hole in the wall to his party. "I'm impulsive. Sue me," he chuckled, reaching a hand down.<br>"That you are, fool!"  
>A dark, gloved hand snatched Lloyd's wrist and he went flying backwards into the building. At the same time, previously invisible presences leaped on each member of the group, successfully dividing them from the others despite them being so near to each others. Then they all disappeared from view, leaving nothing but a speck of dust in their trail in a matter of seconds.<p>

"Grand Cardinal Kvar!"  
>"Mm.." Another gloved hand, brown this time, attempted to rake through slick sandy-coloured hair and he propped his chin up with the heel of his hand. "What is it?" he droned at the guard with permanently unimpressed eyes.<br>"We've obtained some intruders-"  
>"Urgh, I thought it was something important," Kvar scoffed and turned back to his work, scribbling equation after formula to test out next. He was undoubtedly disinterested in prisoners, standard sub-creatures that required minimum nourishment before they could have been harvested. They took up space and food and were as boring as a common stone for him. "Unless they're useful for my experiments, use them as host bodies," he stated plainly.<br>The guard shuffled on the spot and scratched his pointed ear. "Well, you see..."  
>"You're still here?"<br>"It's the Chosen One's group, and there's a brown-haired human boy, wearing all red. He's undoubtedly Criminal #0074, Lloyd Irving, and…" he turned around to double-check no one was listening in on his observations. He was an old Desian, he had seen many things in Kvar's laboratory, and he _specially _remembered a certain young human girl, the only survivor of Kvar's greatest project.

After freezing for a moment, Cardinal Kvar slowly leaned in closer. The guard gulped, stumbling on his words as cold sweat run down below his helmet; capturing Lord Kvar's attention was _never _a good thing. "He… Looks a _lot_ like... _A012_," he whispered quietly "Sir."  
><em>WHAT?<em>

"Oh." A tiny smirk implanted itself on his lips as he suppressed his actual surprise; Kvar brushed his long fingers across his chin, his dark eyes gazing at an inexistent point while thoughts ran amuck in his head. "How interesting..." a barely audible chuckle followed such statement.  
>"Would you like me to summon him for you?"<br>"Yes-"

_"Grand Cardinal! Grand Cardinal Kvar! It's A012! She's escaping-!_

A deep and disgusted grimace glowered on Kvar's face, a dark cloud forming in his empty heart. He rose from his desk, intentionally knocking his chair backwards with brute force. "Yes. Summon him at once."

Lloyd knawed at the rope that bore into his skin. They were starting to burn even though they'd been in place for about ten seconds, during which the guards had him stripped of all his weaponry and communication devices.  
>"Shi-Sh!t..." he growled, wriggling around. His eyes scanned the dim, closed off room hopefully for something -anything- that could get him out of the bounds. His teeth were no where near enough, and his group mates were nowhere to be seen. "They must keep a lotta prisoners here, huh. To get so good at binding," he snarled before his head was yanked up fiercely.<br>_Whoa! Where'd you come from!_ he yelped and winced as he was clutched by strands of his brown hair. "G-Gurh.."  
>"<em>Eeh<em>, he really _does_ look like that woman, doesn't he?"  
><em>That woman?<em>  
>The brunette was forced back to reality and he roared out loud in pain as he was carted along by the hair out the door of the prison. "Don't <em>yank<em> on my _hair_, dammit!"  
>"You've got a filthy mouth for a human," the second guard hissed but paused, allowing the boy to clamber onto his feet before he changed his mind.<br>Lloyd snorted, awkwardly stumbling behind the first guard who'd come to collect him, arms raised and bound above his head. "Like you'd expect anything more from a 'stupid human'," he grumbled only to be met with two dirty sniggers of agreement.  
>"I change my mind." A hand smacked down hard on Lloyd's aching head. "You're a pretty smart human."<br>_Don't touch me with those hands…__  
><em>He spat on the floor as he walked and was thankfully not punished for his crude behaviour.  
><em>Damn Desian...<em>

"Grand Cardinal Kvar!"  
>It wasn't the guard's shout which first grabbed Kvar's attention; instead, he instantaneously turned to see the young teen that had been roughly shoved on the hard floor. He waved at the guards to back away further as he didn't avert his gaze from the boy, a faint sparkle lighting his eyes as he took a step closer.<br>Lloyd flinched as soon as Kvar's dark presence descended on him; that, and his steps were the only noise it could be heard in the room. He tried to raise his head, but he couldn't see anything above the man's knees. "What have you done with my friends!" he yelled.  
>Kvar wasn't listening. His face grew excited as he slowly sauntered and kneeled over the prisoner; slowly, ever so slowly, the guards looked at each other and walked backward, shutting the door closed after exiting the room.<p>

The Grand Cardinal paid no attention to them. His eyes gawked at the boy's face before he finally got to touch it, coarse gloved fingers scratching against Lloyd's smooth skin. His breathing hitched for a second as he leaned in further, invading the boy's space with his hands and his own face, which was an inch or so away.  
>Lloyd winced, shacking his head vigorously to get that intrusive hand off. His wounds throbbed from being wrenched so hard previously by the guards. "T-Tch..."<br>"Imbeciles…" Kvar purred, his aroused fingers massaging at the boy's head and a sick smile beamed at the brunette. "How could they hurt Anna's precious son?"  
>The boy gasped. "You… You know my <em>mother<em>?" he breathed hostile, only to be met with a sudden frown and an demonic hair-pull. Lloyd could feel his hair follicles dying by the hundreds and he watched a handful of lush brown locks literally drift to the floor.  
>Kvar smiled again, a different smile, a cold smile, and flattened Lloyd's hair down with two hard hands before hissing at him, "Oh, you look <em>just like her<em>."

The half-elf released the boy's head, which seemed to be buzzing and tingling from the sudden hair removal. He briefly squashed Lloyd's cheeks together, causing them to go a little red. "You look just as hard-headed as she was too."  
>Lloyd huffed, lowering his head. "What... Do you know about my mother?"<br>Kvar watched him with lazy red eyes turned furious. He grabbed the brunette's neck and those vicious crimson eyes bulged. "Your _mother_ cost me about a thousand men and my project. Why? What do _you_ know about her?" The Cardinal's grip tightened violently, cutting off Lloyd's breathing. Kvar sunk his nail in the tender flesh briefly before freeing the fragile organ from his grasp. The gagging noise aggravated him.  
>Lloyd inhaled a blessed breath of air as if it would be his last. It very well could be for him. "I'm not responsible for what my mother did to you," he wheezed, arms numbing from the lack of blood that was supposed to pump through them. He shivered, feeling a chill up his spin when the Cardinal smiled. His gleams were the one thing Lloyd was desperate to get away from.<br>"Oh no..." Kvar murmured, chuckling lightly in his throat. He swiftly made his way behind the boy and forced his head down, smacking it against the floor.

"I have over _ten years_ of pure _hatred_ to pound into your thick-"

_Smack!_

"-damn-"

_Smack!_

"-skull!"  
>Lloyd shook his head, trying to not mind the buzzing pain filling his brain. He winced again, pulling on his knees –and then he gasped, a hand reaching underneath him and unsnapping his dungarees. He found himself sinking further into the floor as his legs were spread against his will. Fingers prodded at his dormant shaft and tickled it awake between his thighs. "What are you-"<br>"And that demon of your _father_," Kvar spat, disregarding the boy's frantic squeal, "You're the son of a _traitor_, human boy! All that I could've accomplished with your mother in my possession," Kvar hissed, straightening up. He was on his knees behind Lloyd, curled over his body and running his fingers along the brunette's length. When he felt his gloves become a little damp he worked his hand faster, squeezing at the base of the cock. He snickered at Lloyd's failed attempts to arch his back, trying to pull away from him, only to crush against the front of his armour. Kvar was a barrier and until he was finished and more or less satisfied, Lloyd was going no where.  
>"Gh... Guh..." Lloyd stifled his groans in his throat and tried to shake his numbed arms back into existence. It was the only distraction he could find to take him mind off Cardinal Kvar's hands. "Damn… Desian..."<br>Unlike before, Kvar smirked and shoved Lloyd's dungarees down, revealing a bare behind ripe for the picking. Kvar traced over it and claimed a light shudder. He removed his left glove and dragged his naked hand up the brunette's body before moistening it with Lloyd's spit, loving how the boy hadn't any sense to bite him and just let his fingers play with his tongue and tease it evilly. The same hand found its way back to Lloyd's back door, exactly the way that should've been taken. He poked two fingers in the boy's entrance, listening to the boy's blissful cries of whatever dirty emotions he was feeling as the length under his fingers hardened. "What a lewd body you have. Even though I'm the enemy, a 'damn Desian', you can't help but get so..." he licked his lips. "…_Hard_..."  
>Lloyd screamed inwardly. Or he thought he did. His walls were pushed back and formed around Kvar's long fingers. His tight opening was being stretched so far and so fast too quickly; the tears in his eyes soon stained his cheeks and were the only thing keeping him cool, until he broke into a sweat. His head was tucked into his chest and he was panting hard and ragged, aiding in heating up his whole body.<p>

"You didn't inherit _only_ your mother's look, boy…"  
>Lloyd gulped down whatever remark lingered on his tongue, trying his best to stay silent and keep his breathing normal as the Grand Cardinal thrust his fingers in. His back was going numb despite how he could feel a small trickle of blood leaking on the half-elf's appendages.<p>

"Gh-!" the twin swordsman bit on his bottom lip. "S-stop it, _now!_" he ordered, but all he got was a cruel chuckle from the Cardinal as this one explored the boy's backside more viciously.

After a few minutes, Kvar ultimately got weary of the current situation; he whipped out the small and jammed in the large, filling all of the space he'd just created inside Lloyd.

"_Ahh… Ah-Ah-haAHH!_"

The boy's eyes widened to their limits as he screamed at the top of his lungs, pain shooting through his whole body from the backside. More blood seeped from fresh wounds, which soaked the Cardinal's hard member before running down the boy's inner thigh. "S-stop! Stop!" Lloyd cried out in fear and pain as Kvar held his waist firmly, not letting the boy pull away from him. "No, no- Stop stop STOP _STOP!_"

But the half-elf didn't listen –no, he _laughed _at the boy's desperate pleads as he plunged in once more. Lloyd cringed anew, frantically moving and shaking around to relieve the pressure and discomfort-

"Ah-!" he screwed his eyes shut, face warming up in shameful recognition of his moan; his hips jerked again when Kvar wrapped around his leaking shaft and swirled his thumb on its tip. "N-no, no! _Stop it!_" Lloyd found himself sobbing, unable to free himself or his arms and to escape from the Grand Cardinal's grasp. He wept even more as burning lust began to creep from his groin, making him twitch unconsciously.

"What is this… Moving on your own, inferior?" the half-elf purred in the boy's ear; his free hand grabbed the boy's shoulder and steadily shoved it against the floor, his other hand quickening its motion on Lloyd's need. The twin swordsman jumped again below the Cardinal; although he was still begging for him to _stop, stop it please_, he couldn't help but pant and moan every time he squeezed his member.

"Stop it? Are you sure?"

Lloyd nodded hysterically, swallowing his pride.

Kvar's dry tongue scraped his lower lip and pulled back, letting his member slip out; as Lloyd was going to catch his breath in relief –he froze, the Cardinal gripping and stroking his manhood harder than before. "No, no-!"

"_You're not going anywhere, inferior being._"

The Cardinal's last words were low, barely muttered against the boy's ear; they were cold and sharper than any blade Lloyd had ever used before. However, the twin swordsman didn't have the time to panic or desperate and found himself shoved further on the floor, the Cardinal pounding into him ruthlessly.

"N-no… Please st-_!_"  
>Hot seed spilled everywhere as the boy wheezed like the air itself was strangling him; even after that, the half-elf didn't let go of his cock, instead he kept on massaging it to make even more seed leak off it –as Lloyd's body had tensed at the sudden release.<br>The Cardinal tilted his head back and he gave out an inward sigh, coming into the stretched space; a few drops squirmed out the sides past their intimately connected area, meshing themselves with the young's drying blood. Nevertheless, Kvar kept on thrusting into Lloyd -albeit much gentler now, his shaft soaked thoroughly in waste.

As the world came back in focus, the Cardinal's attention was captured by the boy's left hand. He pushed his body closer to it, gaining an exhausted grunt from the boy.  
>Lloyd's locked wrists were then held high, but his dull eyes and limbs didn't react. His whole body ached and hurt, <em>specially<em> his rear –he could feel it, he could feel the blood and seed pouring out on his legs –pouring from where he had been violated. It had to be a dream, it couldn't be real –yes, he wasn't there. He was with his friends. They were fixing something to eat and he had just taken a nap-

"_A012._"

It was the last thing the boy heard before slipping unconscious.  
>Grande Cardinal Kvar laughed as he gazed at the exsphere, which seemed to glitter in front of his eyes. He took note of how easily he had come to it, which widened his grin even more. "Silly Anna," he hummed, thumb skimming over the stone. "Looks like you're back. What pointless few years we were apart, hm? The only thing of benefit you ended up having was an impulsive hard-headed son," he thrust into Lloyd again, who quietly squeaked in his sleep.<p>

"Don't worry about your debts anymore, inferior; I'll make _sure_ your son pays for _each one of them_ on your behalf."


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Trollkastdelta: Here's the 2nd Chapter of Broken Wings and remember this is FireWithinMidnight's better known as LaSonicchiana's work and not mine! I am merely posting the chapters here on her behalf although the title of the story and some of the kinks added here were suggested by me.

FireWithinMidnight: First of all, I hope someone enjoyed reading this.

Now a little warning –this is barely little more than a PwP. So, if you're looking for a story with plot, twists and all while having meaningful sex scenes, it's better for you to hit that red X button. I made it up chapter after chapter without any kind of previous plan on it. I'm not even that fond of MPreg myself and it was only a spur of the moment, an experiment I probably won't repeat with another pairing.

Also, this chapter is completely my work. You can check Dayami-chan's dA account if you don't believe me.

I don't own ToS or its characters, nor I'm gaining money from this story.

_-Asgard Ranch, Lord Kvar's office-_

His nice new guests were all there –at least, the projections of the security cameras were lined next to each other. While _he_ could see them all without turning his head, the group of the Chosen One had been divided and locked up in single cells far away from each one of them in case one of them attempted to break out.

_Specially_ the grumpy mercenary.

The Grand Cardinal scoffed at the sight and put the empty cup down next to the projectors. Not even the sturdiest cell available in any human ranch would have kept the War God in check, specially in case he decided he had waited enough and had a job to carry out.

Luckily for him, his favourite seraphim ever didn't give any vibe of wanting to level the whole base to the ground: he was sitting collected in the middle of the cell, probably giving his stare of eternal agony to whatever Desian guard tried to look in –at least, according to how they jumped backward and screamed when they took a glance at the prisoner. Kvar hadn't even ordered his men to take his sword away or tie him up. It would have been perfectly useless, and soldiers weren't cheap enough to replace.

On the other side…

The half-elf grinned thrilled as his eyes rested on the human boy's cell. Unlike his companions –particularly the clumsy ninja, who had just landed on her back once more after looking if there was any weak spot in the ceiling; she had gotten relatively quickly out of her boundaries yet no one did something about it. Someone was _asking_ to be painfully demoted-, he was laying on his side across the floor and still out cold. His clothes were back in their rightful places and it seemed only his weapons and exsphere had been removed –it was perfect.

No one else would ever guess what had _really_ happened, nor the boy would spill the beans.

His uplifted mood crumbled down into pieces when the main projector in the office, which was located on the other side of the entrance of the room and behind his back, turned on with a loud buzz. Even calls from fellow Grand Cardinals had to be accepted by him in case they didn't want to leave a registered message, so it could have been only one person.

"_What is the meaning of this, Kvar?_"

Oh, he was already furious; the Grand Cardinal let a sigh escape his lips. Trust a 14 years old –technically a 4000+ years old seraphim- to get his anger out on him when it was his dear teacher who created that mess.

"I'm _profoundly_ sorry, my Lord," Kvar began, standing up and turning to face the blonde seraphim before he had a reason to bitch about that as well. "However, my men caught the Chosen One trespassing Desian territory without permission, so they merely followed the appropriate procedure for such situation."

The fury in Yggdrasill's eyes didn't fade at all; on the contrary, the Grand Cardinal could feel violent mana vibes seeping through the projector. While the technology on Welgaia was built specifically for the angels' use, the one available for Desians surely _wasn't_ –some sparks were already flying off the device.

"That's _NOT_ what I asked!" the older seraphim howled out again. The projector cracked loudly, but the Grand Cardinal mentally thanked whatever Summon Spirit could hear mortals' prayers as he witnessed Yggdrasill's mana blasting anything that was around him just five seconds before. "Why are you holding the _Chosen One_ and _Kratos_ prisoners? Release them _NOW_!"

"I can't, milord."

"_YOU-!_"

"Allow me to explain, milord," the half-elf bowed slightly before the angel; despite how Yggdrasill's fists kept on twitching, he did back down a little at said motion. "I haven't forgotten anything about the Chosen's Journey of Regeneration," normally, Kvar would have straightened up again. But this situation was everything _but_ normal, so he forced himself to keep his head down.

"If I could, I would release them _right now_, but I cannot. Had them been already out to release the seals, they would conjecture there is something utterly erroneous with the Desian system." The Grand Cardinal made to show pure disgust on his face as he straightened his back and stared at Yggdrasill in the eyes. "Magnius nearly outright told them the truth on our noble intent. I shall put a remedy to it."

Yet, this display only made the seraphim more _angry_ and he snapped: "You aren't thinking of _hurting_ them! Not Martel's holy vessel!"

"Oh, no no no no no, no harm shall come to the Chosen, or to my divine Lord, or…" The half-elf glanced rapidly at the people making up the Chosen's group, except Lloyd. He sneered briefly at the clumsy ninja that was struggling in vane against some Desian guards. "They shall only linger and despair as they witness their helplessness in saving the inferiors in front of them. Their minds won't be able to connect us with Cruxis anytime soon."

_This_ seemed to get to the brat. His cold sight of fury was averted from Kvar and seemingly stared in the distance. "Very well. As long as Martel's vessel and Kratos are unharmed, you can keep them under custody. But make _any move_ on them and-!"

The Grand Cardinal raised his hand at that exact moment. He knew it was incredibly disrespectful –Lord Yggdrasill was his master, the supreme master of Cruxis and the Desians, not the contrary-, but formalities be damned, he was tired of waiting. Kvar's smile grew into a cold, cruel smirk.

"Milord, may I demand _special permission_ for a certain prisoner?"

_-Asgard Ranch, Prisons, Cell C-2-_

It was a slightly antsy Kvar who tore through the maze-like prison halls and corridors to visit _the_ most dangerous captive any Grand Cardinal could ever hold in their entire lifetime. He didn't give a single glance to those so stupid to stay still in his passage, thus ending up being shoved away with an electric hit of the Grand Cardinal's staff.

He arrived too quickly at his destination. Of course, _War God_ Kratos Aurion was perfectly fine and untouched, never leaving Kvar out of his attention since he was in front of him. Looks may not kill, but the heavy amount of mana permeating the air around the fake mercenary could make even Kvar keel over and suffocate within minutes. His next project was going to be all about restricting Kratos's mana, so he would actually stand a chance against him for more than a few moments.

"_Explain_."

And there the big boy spoke authoritarian. No wonder the guards were cowering in fear. Big bad troubled mysterious man who is still armed and not restricted in any way, who then proceeds to order people around with ease? That's troubles, alright, and his guards hadn't been trained to plunge themselves in suicide actions.

"Why, milord!" Kvar exclaimed with fake excitement in his voice. "Don't you like my choice of upholstery? I chose it specifically for you –I hope you found yourself _comfortable_."

If possible, the seraphim narrowed his eyes further at the blatant lack of respect. "...I've been patient enough with you. Release me and the Chosen."

"I'm _really_ sorry, milord, but I _can't_!"

Kratos sprung up on his feet in a second, a hand already grasping the hilt of his sword. "I'm your Lord, Kvar. Release me. It's an order."

"And all is well, but I have orders from _Lord Yggdrasill_," Kratos's eyes widened slightly. Despite the minimal change in his facial expression, the way his mana suddenly stopped and then started swirling in panic largely made up. "And… How shall I put it for you? Oh yes, _his orders overrule yours._"

Kratos's shoulders tensed up even more. His hand hovering over the sword's hilt was shaking as well, which was really satisfying for the half-elf.

"I am to keep the Chosen, you and her other guards –after all, they're useful to Cruxis- as Ranch prisoners for at least one cycle. Then I shall let you escape."

As the seraphim said nothing, Kvar continued to speak: "Ah, no worries. Cruxis has no desire to damage its tools –least of all Lady Martel's Holy Vessel. No," the Grand Cardinal mindlessly pointed at the messy flow of miserable prisoners dragging themselves to their daily torture behind him. It was impossible to miss them or their wails of desperation, specially when soldiers were pulling children along. "They shall merely witness the cruelty cast upon others of their kin, and despair for being safe and not doing anything for them."

In a way, Kratos was really predictable: he refused to even let out a tiny cry of either horror or surprise. Maybe Kvar should have visited him first, as his companions' reactions had been more open and satisfying. Then again, he was already saving the _best_ for last.

To the half-elf's surprise, the seraphim simply sat down with his legs crossed again. Which was good, it was an implicit signal he could go and the Big Bad guy wouldn't take advantage of his open back; it was still better to confirm his intentions, though.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, _milord_?"

The fake mercenary let out only a grunt. Since no more threats were made with a sharp blade, the Grand Cardinal took it as a "no".

"That's perfect." The half-elf could see how his permanent smirk was irritating the seraphim, although it wasn't enough to coax him to talk. He turned around and walked to the exit. "I shall visit you when the Chosen's punishment ends." He froze one moment, as if he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, and please? Could you stop glaring at my men like you're going to rip their hearts from their ribcages? It doesn't help their morale."

Kratos's glare never left its target, the Grand Cardinal; yet what nearly scared to death normal peasants and guards seemingly had no effect on the Desian anymore–despite him being ranked lower than the mercenary. On the contrary, a cackle filled the cell as the half-elf exited the place, making the rays snap back into existence.

_-Asgard Ranch, Prisons, Cell 0-23-_

He could feel it –beyond the limits of the reality surrounding him: the image of a ruthless Kratos training and taunting the twin swordsman was already fading away. Another kind of reality was pushing on him, making him know that everything he was seeing would disappear as soon as he opened his eyes.

And so he did.

His immediate surrounding was utterly foreign: his throat constricted in a painful sound as he gazed at the impossibly smooth walls surrounding him. No room built by humans was so unnaturally even and made with something that didn't look at all like wood or stone or-

No room built by _humans_.

Lloyd's breath died suddenly as he jerked his head up –he hissed at the numb pulsing in his rear as he straightened his back and legs. His arms were still tightly tied behind his back and he had long lost sensibility in that part of his body. He wouldn't have been surprised in case the rope was soaked in blood after sinking in his skin.

He grunted, shrugging back and forth in futile attempts to sit up on the cold floor. There was something –his legs and head were definitely heavier than they were supposed to be.

"That… Bastard…" Lloyd murmured as he shook his head slowly. Another groan left his lips when he lifted himself again as much as he could toward the only exit of the cell; for some incredibly stupid reason it was completely open, no door or guards were blocking it.

_ This is…_ he blinked rapidly, something clacking in the back of his mind. _…Almost too easy…_

The boy wriggled in his attempts to slouch forward; any abrupt movement would make his vision hazy, which forced him to stall until his brain stopped spinning. He could also sense a slight discomfort between the cleft of his ass-

_-where Kvar had forced himself in, laughing at Lloyd's vulnerability as he pinned him vehemently on the ground and violated him, his callous fingers running up and down the boy's damp member-_

Lloyd recoiled and curled up instantly; his poor frame trembled at the same time he clenched his legs shut as tight as he could, gulping his pathetic sobbing back in his throat in fear he was going to reject whatever was left in his stomach.

"N-no, he…" Lloyd chocked on his own saliva –skin crawling in disgust at the involuntary recollection of a hand skimming down his thigh, rapid breaths and small gasps of pleasure caressing his ear, powerful thrusts inside him- "He didn't, he didn't!"

However, that did nothing to ease the feeling stuck in his rear. For a long, horrible moment, Lloyd guessed it was Kvar's seed –leaking out of him and staining his pants-, but… It couldn't have been. Whatever was there was pretty solid and was forcing his entrance open wider than normal, but not to the point of feeling pain.

Lloyd twisted his head around as much as he could; however there was nothing unusual on his back. An external viewer would have been perfectly ignorant of whatever was going on and –what _already_ happened.

The boy sighed in relief, although his body stayed tense and aware of the smallest changes in his surrounding. No one would get to know that. He was going to kill Kvar –make him suffer his right punishment, once and for all-, and the damn half-breed would take that secret with him. _No one_ would ever know.

Then _another_ thought crossed his mind: what if his friends were being subjected to _the same torture?_

Colette was the Chosen prophesised to vanquish the Desians –monsters who lapped their world's life dry and were dead set over maintaining their oppressing power on the dying land. If they could get their filthy hands on their sworn enemy, who was a serene girl with a pure heart…!

_ But maybe –maybe they don't know, he thought desperately. Or Desians wouldn't have done that treaty-thing with Iselia!_

But hadn't he paraded her around as the hailed Chosen One down at Palmacosta? Those monsters could have very well relayed the message to the other ranches before they destroyed the Palmacosta one.

He nearly slammed his head on the floor. _There's no time to think about this! Colette –Genis, Professor, Sheena- we have to escape!_

"I'd advise _against_ hitting the floor, it may have nastier surprises than your inferior mind could ever imagine."

Lloyd's head shot up at the cold sneering; there was Kvar, smirking as he looked down at him as if there was nothing in the world that could amuse him more than he did. The boy retorted with a long growl, putting all the hatred he could muster in it.

"Now, now," the Grand Cardinal clapped once; at said motion, the rays protecting the cell's entrance waned into nonexistence. The twin swordsman's eyes widened in horror –he hadn't even seen them! If he had crawled into them-!

He recoiled in repulsion as Kvar loomed over him and then grasped his hair tightly. "Your dear teacher told me what a _free spirit_ you are," the half-elf then stuffed a rag inside the boy's mouth the second he opened it to speak, making him choke on it. "But I sincerely wish you'll be a _good girl_."

Lloyd was still trying to spit the rag out, yet the half-elf had another opinion: he yanked on the youngling's hair until the boy managed to get on his knees and then stand up on his feet. By then, more tears had slipped out against his will and soaked his cheeks. It felt as if the half-elf was tearing even more hair than the last time.

"It _can't_ hurt you this much," Kvar mused as he signed a guard to follow him closely. "Then again, you young girls are quite fond of your hair. Are you crying because I ruined it, uhmm?"

The twin swordsman had no idea why the blasted Grand Cardinal was addressing him as a _girl_. He only knew it wasn't true, that he wanted to shout it out at the top of his lungs, that he wanted to struggle free from the other's grip –a hand was squeezing his butt right over the solid thing stuck in him.

He tried, he really did, to cough up the dirty rag and yell at him that he was no girl and neither he was missing his hair. But as he did so –all while struggling and pulling away from the sudden hold belonging to a pair of soldiers whose existences was thoroughly cursed in the swordsman's mind-, he only painfully swallowed the horrible taste of the rag.

"Stop trashing around, inferior!" shouted one of the guard, as he was having problems keeping a firm grasp on the boy's arms. The other, instead, chose to use the cane given to any whipmaster in order to punish stubborn prisoners. While Kvar eyed disgusted the bruises forming on the boy's limbs, he said nothing as he lead them to his office.

_-Asgard Ranch, Lord Kvar's office-_

The twin swordsman didn't have the time to acknowledge his surroundings or the guards' departure before that bastard pushed him on the ground. He grunted as his back and hands hit the cold floor; but it lasted one second before his brain focused on the bigger threat, looming over him.

"_Silly inferior_," Lloyd cringed as he could hear the same uncompromising tone Raine used whenever he skipped or didn't do his homework. It was really creepy with Kvar's voice-

_Please, someone tell me he didn't do anything to her!_

-Pain exploded in his left ankle. He fought to keep bitter tears behind his eyes, but still a tear slipped out when the half-elf raised the pointy end of his staff in the air. For some reasons, there was no blood on it and neither on Lloyd's ankle. It looked as if nothing happened to it, in fact.

"Hasn't your _mother_ taught you to listen when someone talks with you? Oh, right," Kvar added with fake concern. "Your mother has been dead for years, hasn't she? I forgot it, since you were just like her during our last time…" his voice lessened a little as he walked past Lloyd and out his line of sight.

"You bastard! Untie me now, coward!" the boy screamed seeing red. "I'll make you pay for insulting my mother! Come back here, half-blood!"

The boy kept on shouting insults behind the half-elf's back, with most of them being obsessive combinations of "filthy Desian" and "half-breed". While _he_ was so riled up shrieking, though, the Grand Cardinal didn't show any sign he was actually listening. Which merely fuelled Lloyd's anger more, and he kept on yelling way after his throat ended up sore.

Kvar then came back with a weird bar –it sported handcuffs at both its extremities. The boy had managed to sit up at last; the half-elf grinned at how easier this made his next move.

Lloyd had too realized what that bar was used for, as he scrambled back to avoid the handcuffs. "No-!" he shouted and kicked the half-elf's hand –in vain. His ankles were already handcuffed to the spread bar before he moved, which impended his range of movement greatly. He merely knocked the half-elf's limb lightly back, but in no way the boy caused greater wounds.

The twin swordsman shrugged and flailed against his bonds, snarling whenever the Grand Cardinal leaned closer to the boy. However, Kvar seemed perfectly content to watch him wearing his energies down bit by bit in a hopeless struggle.

Yes, he was waiting for such realization to manifest itself on Lloyd's face, for him to stare horrified at the Grand Cardinal and to stop struggling for his pathetic life –to give him utterly free reign on his being and last fate. Kvar had the time and the patience for it.

By now, Lloyd only hoped he could out-patience the half-elf. He was bound to grow bored sooner or later, and then he'd drop his guard, and then the twin swordsman could-!

The Grand Cardinal's hands were suddenly on him, one keeping his jaw closed still and propped up against the desk, the other popping the numerous buttons of Lloyd's red shirt open while nearly tearing them off with sheer strength. His suspenders were soon pushed over and down his shoulders, making the pants naturally sag to the point it was useless to bother with other hinges.

In less than a minute, the boy was naked for everyone's eyes from the collarbone –where his black undershirt had been forcefully pushed- to his groin, which was hopefully not so visible unless seen closely. _Very_ closely.

On the other side, his audience consisted of one single person who was near enough to observe everything. Kvar hadn't released his jaw upon finishing partially de-robbing the twin swordsman. No, he was shoving it even further behind, making Lloyd choke at the increasing pressure and discomfort on his throat.

"Listen to me, _inferior_," the Grand Cardinal spat, his voice full of contempt. "You don't have the option to refuse _anything_ I order you to. If I order you to stay still and let yourself to be undressed-" the upper part of the boy's pants was soon rolled and left resting on Lloyd's knees, "Then you shall _obey me!_"

He quickly released the grip on the boy's chin, letting him gasp for air. Yet Lloyd was still glaring at him –his inner fire and hatred were very much alive. Curses and insults were flying in the teenager's mind, all while he was taking in as much as he could see in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't turn his head around to scan his surroundings without the Grand Cardinals picking on it immediately.

"I will never obey you," Lloyd shouted; it didn't matter what he was saying, he just needed to keep the damn Grand Cardinal's attention busy. "Filthy Desian!"

Kvar was less than impressed; indeed, he was actually quite bored. "Is there any other insult you can imagine of? Filthy Desian? Is that all?" Then he smirked. "I suggest you give up looking for ways to get others cowering in fear in your presence –specially with you being bound and naked."

There was only one entrance in the room–which meant, only one exit. And it was right behind Kvar, so any chance of escaping could be formed only after the Grand Cardinal was unconscious or dead. Dead was the best option for him. The rest of the room was circular and without windows; there could be secret passages –all the good stories had the villains escaping through secret passages in the vain attempt to save their lives-, but he ignored their positions. And Kvar surely wasn't going to tell him anything.

But the blasted half-elf was right –Lloyd was naked, both clothing-wise and weapon-wise, and even worse he was completely _bound_. With his arms firmly behind his back and the legs forced apart by that bar…

Lloyd hissed and then jumped as if he had been hit by a spark of electricity when Kvar unceremoniously moved his fingers down his navel –and then they travelled below and took grasp of whatever was intruding the boy's entrance. It was removed with something resembling a slurping sound. But the twin swordsman couldn't find in him the will to relax, the Grand Cardinal now basically waving the thing in front of his face.

"…What the…?"

He didn't like the shape of the thing. He really, really didn't like it –specially what that shape reminded him of.

"Oh, I had to make certain _activities_ easier and more _pleasant_ to perform," the half-elf said dismissively; "You are, ah, quite _new_ to them, aren't you…?"

Lloyd blinked twice, then thrice –then his face became utterly red while his eyes widened in horror. "Y-you…!" he spouted. Nothing else would come up, despite how rage and indignation and fear and disgust were twisting in his mind like a tornado.

_ Not again, not again, not again…_

"_Don't touch me!_" Lloyd scrambled backward –and his back meet the cold desk behind. Kvar wasn't deterred by Lloyd's pitiful attempt at escaping him and calmly gripped the boy's exposed member tightly.

"Ah, unfortunately you're not the one in control right now," the half-elf offered, sounding pleased. He stroked the sensitive flesh fast from the tip to its base, giving it a harsh squeeze as it hardened and burned. His smile swiftly turned into a mocking sneer as Lloyd bit his bottom lip to keep himself from emitting a single sound –and then moaned loudly right after trying to level his breathing.

"Isn't this the time you beg me to stop this?" The Grand Cardinal's voice was so falsely sweet, Lloyd shuddered in disgust.

_Beg him?_ No, no he wasn't going to beg –he had already swallowed his pride once for it, and it hadn't worked. He had played right into his trap before and he wasn't going to do it again. But –Lloyd's eyes were already shut closed, his breaths more shallow and quick as he took the harsh strokes in. His groin was heating up and tightening too fast, with tremors spreading through his limbs and bones he couldn't focus on more than keeping his mouth shut.

_ He's trying to -ggh- goad me into -mh!- speaking…Sick son -n-no!- of a-!_

He bashed his head against the desk behind him, relishing in the pain washing over him. The angry hisses coming from the figure over him made him smile -he had done something right. Hurting himself could help only to a certain point, but a few more seconds of lucid thinking were needed to come up with a plan.

Just when he was ready to repeat his little act of defiance, he was harshly pulled away from his sitting position and thrown across the floor. Lloyd instinctively raised his sight to confirm his immediate surroundings -next thing he knew, sharp pain erupted in a small point of his neck and something –a fluid?- was injected in him.

The twin swordsman immediately tensed up to the point of not being able to move a single muscle, even just to crawl away. His mouth was suddenly so lax too.

Now that the previous haze had been cleared by fear -adrenaline was surely being pumped in his veins to _get him the hell out of there_, but he obtained no result-, Lloyd could do nothing more than watch the Grand Cardinal helplessly.

Said half-elven breed went out of his line of sight; only a faint sound of rustling would come to Lloyd's ears. Although it didn't seem the bastard was rummaging through papers and books, as something metallic kept on clattering against each other.

The boy's heart had just started crawling back in the nook of his chest when Kvar emerged again. There was no visible tool of torture in his hands except for two red tubes, but the evil glint animating his eyes was all but reassuring.

"Don't look at me so scared, girl," the Grand Cardinal slowly unrolled one of the two tubes. As they had the same colour, Lloyd was expecting him to do the same with the other tube after being done with the first one, but it never happened. "See? I even took care to pick those you're your favourite colour. You should thank me."

A white, silky-looking sheet came out of the unrolled tube. It had a regular pattern of bumps on it, but overall it didn't seem to be a weapon or a tool for tortures.

Lloyd exhaled a relaxed sigh too soon.

Kvar returned a hand to his limping erection, squeezing it just enough so it would go back to full hardness. All Lloyd could do was whimpering miserably, as he could only take it in without dishing anything out –the final domination on a wilful human full of fire.

At last, the white sheet was slipped on the young's cock -earning even more guttural cries at the blinding warmth that was swiftly taking possession of Lloyd's body. It was completely different from what Kvar had done to him before –it was too tight, _too tight_, and now slipping in erratic motions. The twin swordsman was aware of any single bump and feel on his groin. It rippled in his gut, and the pressure just grew more as hot liquid seeped from inside the tube –as something pressed against his backside.

"Stop drooling," the half-elf smoothly whispered. Said whisper was covered by a low scream of Lloyd –the most he could voice since his throat too was rigid enough only to let him breath- as the second, vibrating tube was pushed in him to the hilt; "It's unbecoming of such a young lady."

Kvar's words ringed hollow in the boy's ears. As his eyes rolled in the back of his head –as his body started to tremble under the fire, but was still beyond his control –as the unwanted feeling spread through his wretched being, the blasted Grand Cardinal laughed seeing how Lloyd lost what little control he had over himself.

Small note, the first part of the first chapter will be edited. While Lloyd would be stupid/rash enough to fall in such trap, I doubt it would have the same effect on Sheena/Kratos, so… Yeah.

First of all, I hope someone enjoyed reading this.

Now a little warning –this is barely little more than a PwP. So, if you're looking for a story with plot, twists and all while having meaningful sex scenes, it's better for you to hit that red X button. I made it up chapter after chapter without any kind of previous plan on it. I'm not even that fond of MPreg myself and it was only a spur of the moment, an experiment I probably won't repeat with another pairing.

Also, this chapter is completely my work. You can check Dayami-chan's dA account if you don't believe me.

I don't own ToS or its characters, nor I'm gaining money from this story.


End file.
